Amable Troude
| death_date = | placeofburial = | birth_place =Cherbourg | death_place =Brest | nickname ="l'Horace français" ("the French Horatius") - Napoléon | allegiance =French Empire | branch =French Navy | serviceyears = | rank =contre-amiral | unit = | commands =''Formidable'' | battles =Battle of Algeciras Bay Battle of Les Sables-d'Olonne | awards =Name engraved on the Arc de Triomphe }} Amable Gilles Troude (Cherbourg, 1 June 1762 - Brest, 1 February 1824) was a French Navy officer, hero of the Napoleonic wars. Early career Troude joined the commerce navy in 1776. During the American Revolutionary War, he joined the Navy, first serving ''Pluton'' in 1779, and the next year on ''Hercule'', both 74s. He took part in the Battle of the Saintes, and later served aboard the 28-gun frigate Crescent. Troude returned to the commerce navy, but the French revolutionary wars called him back to active duty. He served on the ''Achille'' and on the ''Éole''. He took part in the Glorious First of June. Troude attained the rank of frigate captain on 21 March 1796Amable TROUDE and took command of the Bergère. Battle of Algeciras ]] In 1799, he was transferred on the 17-gun ''Tyrannicide'' as second in command. He took part in the Battle of Algeciras on 6 July 1801, and received command of the 80-gun ''Formidable'', whose captain, Landais Lalonde, had been killed in the action. The French fleet departed Algeciras on 12 July, with Formidable lagging behind due to the damage sustained in the previous battle. She soon found herself isolated, and chased by the frigate [[HMS Thames (1758)|HMS Thames]] and the ships of the line [[HMS Venerable (1784)|HMS Venerable]] (74), [[HMS Caesar (1793)|HMS Caesar]] (80) and [[HMS Superb (1798)|HMS Superb]] (74). Facing forces vastly superior combined, but at most equal taken separately, Troude let the 74-gun [[HMS Venerable (1784)|HMS Venerable]] catch on, and battered her with his 80 guns, leaving her dismasted and barely afloat. This forced the rest of the British squadron to abandon the pursuit in order to aid Venerable, allowing Formidable to escape to Cádiz. She sailed in the harbour under acclaims of the population, who had witnessed the fight. Troude was promoted to capitaine de vaisseau on 14 July 1801 and was received by Bonaparte, who dubbed him "the French Horatius". Later career In 1803, Troude took command of the Infatigable, and later of the ''Suffren'' in the Caribbean. In 1805 he participated in Allemand's expedition. In March 1806, aboard the ''Armide'', Troude helped repel an attack led by Robert Stopford at Les Sables-d'Olonne. In April 1806, he led a squadron comprising 3 ships of the line and 2 fluyts to supply French positions in the Caribbean, with his flag on Courageux. Meeting the British blockade off the Îles des Saintes on 15 April, he managed to break through. Troude was promoted to contre-amiral in 1811 and given command of the flotilla based in Cherbourg. On 15 April 1814, at the Bourbon Restauration, he was tasked to ferry Louis XVIII from England to Calais, aboard the Lys. References * H. Le Marquand, Vie Du Contre-Amiral Amable-Gilles Troude, L'Horace Français, A. Broulet, Brest, 1934. 173 pages. Category:1762 births Category:1824 deaths Category:French Navy admirals Category:French naval commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:History of Îles des Saintes Category:People from Cherbourg-Octeville Category:French people of the American Revolution